The All-New Muppet Show/Episode 121
Plot Summary Bobby Benson's baby band is turning the entire Muppet Theater upside down and it's up to their guest star, Joan Cusack to turn it right side up again. Cold Opening * The guest star's dressing room: Scooter knocks on Joan Cusack's dressing room door 5 times and tells her 18 2nds 'til curtain and Joan agrees to do the show with them. * The All-New Muppet Show Theme Song: Gonzo's bugle imitates a whoopee cushion deflating. * Opening Musical Number: Bobby Benson's baby band sings Down by the Bay * Statler comments to Waldorf that he once went on a vacation trip to Hawaii and Waldorf comments to Statler that he's been to Disney World himself. * Bear on Patrol sketch number: Animal's framed for tearing apart a newspaper and he proves to Patrol Bear and Officer Hogthrob that he didn't do it. *Waldorf comments to Statler that he used to read mystery detective books in his younger years and Statler comments to Waldorf that he used to watch mystery detective movies himself. *Talk Spot: Kermit and Joan talk about what they like to do out in the park. *''The Swedish Chef'' sketch number: Rice Meatballs *''Pigs in Space'' sketch number: Dr. Strangepork's invention which is called the Shrinkinator 900 causes 1st Mate Piggy and Link Hogthrob to shrink down to the size of action figures. *Statler comments to Waldorf that space shows are super scientific and Waldorf comments to Statler that he's lucky that there's no space monsters around here. *''Veterinarian's Hospital'' sketch number: Dr. Teeth as the patient *Waldorf comments to Statler that he once went to a hospital to have his terrible tonsils taken out and Statler comments to Waldorf that he once went there for his flu shots. *''Muppet Labs ''sketch number: Bunsen and Beaker present their new invention: Radioactive Banana Cream Pudding which Beaker eats and it causes him to flash brightly. *Statler comments to Waldorf that the pudding sure looks radioactive and Waldorf comments to Statler that Beaker sure is flashing brightly. *Closing musical number: ''You're the 1 That I Want ''(sung by Rizzo and Yolanda) Voice Performers * Matt Vogel as Kermit, Robin, Floyd, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Dr. Strangepork, Uncle Deadly and Baby Number 1 (voices) * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam, Marvin Suggs and Baby Number 2 (voices) * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Zoot, Waldorf, Chip and Baby Number 3 (voices) * Billy Barkhurst as Link Hogthrob (voice) * David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Bobby Benson and Mildred Huxtetter (voices) * Peter Linz as Walter, Gloria Estefan, Bean, Rizzo, Statler, Beaker and Baby Number 4 (voices) * Alice Dinnean Vernon as Wanda, Hilda and Afghan Hound (voices) * Bill Barretta as Johnny, Pepe, Rowlf, the Swedish Chef and Dr. Teeth (voices) * Brian Henson as Sal and Dr. Neuter (voices) * Ryan Dillon as Clifford, Mulch and Polly Lobster (voices) Transcript The All-New Muppet Show/Episode 121 transcript Category:Episodes of The All-New Muppet Show